AU Kataang Week
by Night-Wolf280
Summary: My writing for the AU Kataang Week. Seventh Prompt up-Swings. Aang and Katara make a swing on a rainy day as something to do! Last prompt everyone! And thanks to all who read this! :DD
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go?" Katara asked Aang, who was currently playing with their four year old daughter, Kya.

"Yeah. Kya, do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked, getting a smile in response.

"Yes!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Alright. Go get your shoes, and we'll go," Katara told her.

"Okay," she said and ran off to her room to fetch her shoes, which she needed help getting on.

Aang helped her get them on, and then got the keys to the car. Once everyone was in, Aang drove off in the direction of the ice cream store, getting there shortly. It was after dinner, and Kya's parents had promised ice cream for dessert. The trio walked in, looking at the dozens of flavors. "What do you want?" Aang asked Katara and Kya.

"Chocolate!" Kya said excitedly.

"I'll have whatever you're getting," Katara told her husband, remembering the time they had first met and shared ice cream.

"One kiddie size chocolate, and one medium mint chocolate chip, both in cones," he ordered the ice cream.

Once they had it, they got a table and ate happily, Kya getting her own cone, while Aang and Katara shared one. "Remember the first time we met? How you dropped your ice cream and we shared?" Aang asked, pecking his wife on the cheek.

"Yes, as clearly as ever." She smiled, taking advantage of the fact that her husband was licking the mint chocolate chip and capturing his mouth in hers. They shared a quick kiss, but it was interrupted by their daughter making a disgusted face saying, "Ew!"

The two lovers shared a laugh, and continued to eat their ice cream. When it was time to go, the trio climbed into the car and drove off to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another typical school day. A girl with chocolate brown, long hair, wearing a light blue T-shirt with a wave on it walked down the hall to her locker at the end of class. "Hey Babe, so we meeting at the Jasmine Dragon tonight?" a boy with scruffy brown hair, jeans, and a black T-shirt that had two crossed swords on it said, leaning against the lockers.

"Get lost, Jet. I already have a boyfriend," she told him off.

In her disgust, he grabbed her and kissed her, earning the whole hall to go completely silent for a moment. A boy looked over at what the crowd was staring at, tears forming in his eyes. He ran off, right before the girl pushed Jet back, slapping him. "Don't EVER do that!" she yelled in his face after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Katara, your boyfriend's a wimp. Wouldn't you rather date someone who can actually protect you?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"Aang is not a wimp! I'd never date you in my life, jerk!" she yelled at him, making sure he got the point.

She pulled away from his grasp and ran off to find her crying boyfriend, who she had noticed ran off before she could get away from that jerk. "Aang!" she called.

She looked over to his locker, seeing a boy with cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and dark brown hair, sitting down with tears in his eyes. "Aang, it's all a misunderstanding!"

"How could you?! I thought we had something, Katara," he said, his voice a bit shaky.

"You're overreacting. That jerk kissed me. I was trying to push away from him. I'd never love anyone other than you," she explained, hugging the boy and kissing his cheek.

"Oh… I thought…" he trailed off, hugging her back, enjoying her embrace.

"Now, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

He smiled at this and nodded. "Should we go to the Jasmine Dragon?" he asked, standing up and wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

"Sure, I'd love that," she said, now walking with him to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a clear night, and a certain young teen was awake in his bed, longing for the one he loved most. Quietly, he crept out of bed, the cold wooden floor making him shiver a little. It was warm out, so he didn't need any jacket. He crept downstairs, going down the steps very slowly as not to make a sound in fear that his uncle, Gyatso, would catch him. Quietly, he climbed out the window next to the door, that was conveniently left open. As one leg was out, Gyasto came over, his arms crossed. "Where are you going?" His voice made the boy fall back on the wooden floor, grunting.

"Uh… just… out," he said, sheepishly grinning.

"Where? To Katara's house?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, and Gyasto smiled. "Just be back soon. And don't get caught sneaking into her house," he said and winked.

The boy opened the door then, and walked down the street to his girlfriend's house, which wasn't too far, which was good because he only had shorts and underwear on. He went into the yard and climbed up to her window, using the ladder that was there. He knew Katara snuck out sometimes, but she said she couldn't come tonight because Sokka caught her. He lightly knocked on the window, hoping to wake her up. "Aang! Come in, just be quiet," Katara said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Sokka caught you finally, huh? Doesn't mean I can't sneak out and visit you," Aang said, bringing them both on the bed.

She giggled and kissed him, pushing him down on the pillows. "No one caught you?"

"Well, Gyatso saw, but he let me go."

"He's such a good uncle," she told him, her hands on his bare chest.

Aang was glad for the darkness of her room, for he was blushing at her warm touch. She giggled a little, seeing the blush rising on Aang's cheeks. He had been caught, but he shrugged it off, putting his hands on her waist while they kissed. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long, but maybe I can ask if I can stay," he told her, pulling out his cell phone.

"Gyatso? Ya, it's me Aang. Can I stay over at Katara's?" There was a pause before he smiled and said goodnight to his uncle.

"I can stay." Katara hugged him, pulling them under the covers.

"We shouldn't stay up too late. We have school tomorrow," she said, kissing him to say goodnight.

The two curled up next to each other, falling asleep after a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

The young girl ran around the park, her bubble wand waving high in the air. She was having the time of her life, entertained by the perfect spheres of bubble soap. "Bubbles! Can I play?" a boy asked.

"Sure! I'm Katara," she introduced herself.

"I'm Aang. Do you come here a lot? How old are you?" he asked these questions, really curious.

"Sometimes. I'm 6. How old are you?"

"I'm 5," he answered, smiling at her.

She was really pretty, and Aang liked her. She was nice. "Do you want to come back to where my parents are? I have food if you're hungry," she asked.

He nodded and they ran back, bubble wands waving in the air, and had a snack of crackers and juice.

10 years later

"Remember when we first met? I thought you were the prettiest girl ever!" Aang asked his girlfriend, Katara, who was with him up in a tree in a park.

Not just any park though. This was the park they had first met at. "Yeah. You were so cute! You're hot now," she said, smiling.

He kissed her for the comment, and returned it. "You're still the prettiest, you know," he said.

"Aw! Thanks, you're so sweet!" The two shared one more kiss before jumping down from their spot on the tree to head back home, where Sokka was waiting for them, wondering where they were all this time. "Katara! Did he hurt you?"

"No Sokka, for the last time, we like each other. Now leave us alone," she said back to him.

"Alright, but Aang, if you hurt my baby sister, you're getting the beating of your lifetime!" he threatened, getting a fist in the gut from Katara.

"Stop bugging him! You know he'd never hurt me! Come on Aang, lets go upstairs." He followed her up, leaving Sokka fuming on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city as two teens walked down the street. Lots of activity was going on, mostly selling and buying merchandise. The two teens came up to a photo booth, where they stopped for a moment. "Aang, let's get our pictures taken!" The girl said.

"Well, we do have time for a few I guess. Ok, Katara," Aang agreed.

They stepped inside the booth, closing the black curtain behind them. They sat down on the booth, arms around each other lovingly. The first picture was snapped, and then it gave them time for a new position. Katara plopped herself on Aang's lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her, blushing a little. That scene was snapped, and then the two teens got in their last position, which Katara didn't like. Aang had his arms around her, and she had her arms around him. "We did this for the first one. We need something different," she suggested.

"Ok what would-mph!"

Aang's lips were captured in hers, arms still around each other. The camera snapped again, taking the last picture. When they got the strip of pictures, the two blushed and walked out, holding hands. They were sure to remember this for years to come.

A Few Years Later

Katara was cleaning out her desk, papers and decorations scattered around her room. Her boyfriend, Aang, appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Hey Katara! What 'cha doing?" he asked, picking up some old school work with doodles of them all over them.

"Just cleaning. Those are from last year, by the way. Math was very boring, you know."

"Yeah, it was. Hey, look! Remember when we got our pictures taken?" he asked, holding up the strip of three pictures, one with hugging, one with a kiss on the cheek, then the last one with the two kissing passionately.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot about those!" she said, going up to her boyfriend.

"Good find," she said, inching closer and closer. Their lips connected, and the mess on the floor was forgotten, and a certain brother's screaming unheard.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell sounded, marking the end of class. The boys and girls exited the classroom quickly, heading to their lockers. Luckily, they had around seven minutes to get to the next class, and a boy named Aang went to his locker next to Katara's and pulled out his iPod. "Hey Aang. How was class?"

"Boring as usual. What did you think?"

"Same. What are you listening to?" she asked him, pulling an ear bud out of his ear and putting it into hers.

"'Feel' by Matchbox Twenty," he replied, bobbing his head to the music.

Katara tapped her foot, getting into the music with him. The next song came on, which was "Breathe", by Angels and Airwaves. Aang blushed at the lyrics, for this was a love song. "Uh… we better get to class," Aang said, after the song was over.

"Alright. Want to listen to music after school? You could come over to my house," Katara suggested.

"Sure. I'll bring my iPod," he said as they walked to class together.

After School-In the Parking Lot

"Hey Aang! Wanna walk home with me?" Katara asked.

He nodded, remembering that they were going to listen to music and hang out together. She smiled and took his hand. They weren't dating, but everyone but them knew they liked each other. He blushed, but went with it. "Sokka has a ride with someone else, and he won't be home until later tonight."

"Ok. What's your favorite song?"

"I don't have one, but I like Angels and Airwaves, and Matchbox Twenty songs," she told him, blushing when she remembered when "Breathe" came on earlier that day.

"What about you?" she asked. "Same as you. I don't have a favorite song," he told her.

Soon, they reached Katara's house, and went upstairs. "Let's put iTunes on shuffle," Aang suggested, hoping a good song would come on.

Katara had a lot of music, some that she didn't even listen to. Sokka shared his music with her, so she had some songs that she didn't even like. What first came on was "Desert of Our Love" by U2. "Wanna skip this one, or listen?" she asked him.

"Listen," he simply answered, swaying to the music. Katara soon joined in, so that they were dancing together. He put his hands on her hips, while she put her arms around his neck. Before they knew it, their bodies were pressed together, and they were dancing around the room to the beat. When the song ended, they both realized how close they were, and pulled apart, blushing. "Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, smiling.  
"I'd love to, Aang!" she exclaimed happily.

"Desecration Smile" by Red Hot Chili Peppers came on, making them blush. This one was about a wedding. As fate would have it, years later, they ended up marrying.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy day, and two certain teens had nothing really to do. They had played every game in the house, but that got boring after a while. "Oh! I have an idea! Aang, we can make a swing on the tree! It's not really rainy anymore, so it might work! We have rope in the basement and there are boards there too," Katara told him, grabbing his hand and running towards the basement.

"Ok, that sounds good," he agreed happily.

When they got down there, they spotted rope on the work table, and some boards laying around. They'd also need a drill, so Katara grabbed that. Outside, they sat on the dry benches under the umbrella, and got to work. Katara drilled holes in the boars, Aang putting the rope through them and tying a big knot under the board so it would be secure. After that was done, they grabbed a ladder and put the swing on a strong tree in the back yard. "Ladies first," Aang said, letting Katara get on the swing.

She sat down, and Aang got behind her and pushed, getting her started. Soon, she was up in the air, almost touching the other branches with her feet. After a while, she slowed down and jumped off so that Aang could have a turn. She pushed him too, until he was up high above her reach. He then tried standing up on the swing when he slowed down, even letting Katara stand up with him. Their bodies were pressed together, but they didn't mind. The swung back and forth, enjoying their time. Soon, it was time to go in for dinner, and right after, they came back outside to watch the now shining sun set, and they swung on their swing for some time, having the time of their lives. "Goodnight Aang," she said, climbing in her bed.

"Goodnight Katara," he replied back, climbing into his own bed.

"Hey, if you wake up and I'm not there, you know where to find me," she said smiling.

Their beds were close to each other, and they reached over to give each other a hug. Katara even kissed him on the cheek, blushing a little.


End file.
